


Feel Again (a Bucky/Pietro prompt collection)

by onyourleft084



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Four Little words, Interconnected Stories, M/M, Pietro Lives, Prompt Challenge, RustedSilver, Short Stories, The Avengers - Freeform, Unofficial sequel to I Found a Boy, Valentines' Day, bear with me guys, cupcake!!!, maximoff twins, prompt collection, quicksilver - Freeform, quintabbles, rarepair, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9760004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: What's that you say? Bucky/Pietro? My, my, what a rare (and bizarre, and random, and surprisingly sexy) pairing! Well that's the point, folks. This work is for beetle's Four Little Words rarepair prompt challenge. I promise my best attempts at feel-good fluff, snarky dialogue, introspective character studies, gratuitous BOY ON BOY snogging, and maybe, just maybe, a fully-completed challenge of forty seven Drabbles.





	1. 'you love me, right?'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> for their delightful enthusiasm for this sadly underrated ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 'Valentines Day'

"So," Wanda says, scrutinizing her brother across the breakfast counter. "You and Bucky. This is official?"

Pietro shrugs. "I think so?" 

"You think so?" She throws up her hands. "Idiot."

"What about you and Vision?" 

"We are not talking about me and Vision, we're talking about you," states Wanda. She puts down her teacup. "Is it official?"

"What do you think?" Pietro retorts. "We hold hands. We kiss. And we do...other stuff. It's official; what more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know," says Natasha Romanoff casually as she slides onto the stool next to Wanda, "has he said 'I love you'?"

Pietro stares at her (one does not simply join into a Maximoff conversation like that) but Wanda nods vigorously.

"I..." he frowns. "Well, I...we..."

"Have you told him you love him?" asks Natasha, but it seems like she already knows the answer. 

Pietro exhales, annoyed. "No. What's it to you?" 

She shakes her head with a smile. "Well, there you go." 

"He knows," Pietro insists. "I show him. Frequently," he adds hotly, making Wanda blush and Natasha chuckle. "It doesn't need to be said. You know Bucky is not so good with saying what he feels." 

"And he won't," Natasha states. "Being Hydra's best-kept little secret doesn't give you a lot of room to exercise self-expression. You think it sounds so simple, but we spies have a very minimalistic view of who we trust with what."

"He can trust me," hisses Pietro. He rises without really knowing why, and they're soon interrupted by the other Avengers joining them. Bucky sidles in next to Pietro with that cocky grin of his, a leftover, recently-resurfaced piece of what James Barnes was like before Hydra ever got to him. "Good morning."

Pietro exhales, immediately glad to have his boyfriend around after all the uncomfortable grilling, just as Steve says "I'm sorry to interrupt, but something's come up this early in the morning. Alert just went off in Beijing." He glances at Natasha, who rises immediately. 

"Who do you need?" she asks at once.

"Stealth unit. You. Bucky. Vision. Scott."

Scott Lang nearly drops his yoghurt cup. "Oh man. The big shots. Oh, man, this is happening."

The Avengers disperse, leaving a half-finished breakfast on the table. Pietro only just catches Vision trying for a kiss on Wanda's cheek, his sister giggling, before turning around to face Bucky.

"I have to go," says Bucky. "I might be back late." He leans in to kiss Pietro, but the younger man stops him.

"James?" He says. "You love me, right?"

Something flashes across Bucky's face that Pietro can't quite read, but there's a new light in his blue eyes as he looks at him.

"'Course I do."

It should be enough, but it isn't. 

"Buck," calls Steve from the doorway, and Bucky pulls away from Pietro, now and always ready to follow his best friend into battle.

"I'll see you tonight," is all Bucky says. "I'll see you."


	2. 'alright, I love you'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'Valentines Day.'

The whole day Pietro's mind is still spinning around their conversation with Natasha, and Bucky's brief, not-entirely-convincing affirmation of love to him. It's a start, and Bucky has never been the most vocal of people, but something still niggles in Pietro's heart like a loose Jenga block.

He's woken in the middle of the night by an alarm on the holographic display next to his bed.

"Hey, Speedy Gonzales," Sam Wilson's voice crackles over the intercom. "Get down here, will ya?"

"Why," Pietro growls. 

"You didn't clean up the kitchen after you guys had dinner."

Pietro isn't in the mood to argue over the intercom, not with Wanda sleeping on the opposite bed, so he grumbles and zips downstairs to get it over with.

There is only one light in the kitchen, which by the way is clean-- Pietro remembers with a jolt that he and Wanda did tidy up after dinner. But Sam isn't the one standing there, Bucky is. 

He's tied his hair back into a ponytail, and he's hiding something behind his back, and he looks tired from the Beijing thing but again, there's that light in his eyes. Blue and perfect like he's never killed a man in his life. 

"Oh," says Pietro. "Bucky. How was the--"

"I'm sorry," Bucky says at once. "That answer I gave you this morning wasn't worth shit. I made you wait, and I know you don't like waiting. So I wanted to thank you for being so patient." 

"Patient?" mumbles Pietro.

There's a pregnant pause. Pietro blinks the sleep out of his eyes furiously. He has no idea what's going on, and he doesn't want to miss anything.

"Alright, I love you," murmurs Bucky. The words immediately cling to Pietro's heart like raindrops on a window. "I love you. It took me forever to be sure, and even longer to say it, but..."

He finally reveals what he's been hiding behind his back. It's a single chocolate cupcake with white icing and a blue candy heart on top. It looks sweet, but even sweeter is the small lopsided smile on Bucky's face as he offers it to Pietro. "Didn't think I still had a romantic in me, but I guess that's how we know this is real."

Pietro looks at the cupcake, then back to Bucky, and he realizes he never knew either that somewhere under the rusted steel and dark memories hides someone who cares this much, especially for a troublemaking street rat like himself. 

"Thank you," he manages to say, before his instincts get the better of him and he moves in to kiss Bucky. Pietro loves how he feels against him, hips between his hands and broad shoulders filling his arms perfectly. Nothing more, he thinks, needs to be said. 

"Happy Valentines' Day," Bucky murmurs against his cheek when they end the kiss. 

Pietro leans back, surprised. "Wait. That's today?"

"It's actually tomorrow," Bucky admits. Then he grins, "But I figured, why make you wait?"


End file.
